Soul Calibur: Worlds Apart
by redskin122004
Summary: Link and Talim team up a year ago to defeat the Soul Edge, and during that year, they grew to love each other. But Link return home against his will. What will they do, now that they are worlds apart
1. Link Sadness

The name is Red, redskin122004. Ok, I new here to the Soul Calibur section, not counting the fact that I read every fic in here. This is by far the most interesting section, since there is almost an unlimited possible of pairings. Trust me, I seen most of them. My favorite by far is the Talim and Link. I like it, imagine: a priestess with a heart of gold and a warrior hero with unlimited courage…. Okay corny yes, but there is something I like about them together. Also, another reason I am writing this is because I was inspired to do it. Ladies and gentleman, I like to dedicated this story to the thirteen year old, who also had to much time on her hand but made a great story in the process, CypticElf!(The song of angels singing and flowers and other things fall from the sky) Alright now, on to the story

Dedication of the Year: CypticElf- Thank you for making a great story, and continue it on, or else I would be a very sad boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur and Legend of Zelda. DUH, are you ever going to see the guys that made the ultimate story here on fanfiction. I think not. Although the Legend of Zelda needs some work. I still don't get how Zelda was his sister first then his girlfriend, or something like that.

Chapter One: Link's Sadness

Hyrule

Zelda walk down the halls of castle, looking for her brother, who after barely two days coming back from destroying the cursed Soul Edge, had disappeared. She sighed, he had been avoiding everyone, even the party meant for him, he had missed. She worried slightly, she saw him this morning. The look on his face was not one she had seen before, or at least, one she could not remember. Sadness, it painted all over his face and in his eyes. Every time she looked at him, or lack of it, she saw he was near the verge of tear and walked away quickly to not let any see. She turned and ran into one of the guards that was coming from the courtyard.

"Princess, you look worried." Zelda nodded slowly to his statement.

"Have you seen Link?" The guard looked up into the air, remembering where he was last seen.

"I believe he went outside the city walls, Princess. Excuse me." He bowed lightly before returning to his post. Zelda, who believe in respect, even though she was the up coming queen, moved out of his way. She started to walk out of the castle gates, and as always, trailed by the two guards to protect her once she was outside the castle walls. She continued her walk through town square, up to the city gate. She turned to the guard, nodding to him to lower it. Once lowered she looked out and saw her brother sitting in the distance. She began her walk towards him, with now two more guards behind her. The sun was setting and the stars began to show, and her brother was staring off into the distance. She was more than twenty yards away when she stopped and turned to the guards.

"Stay here, I must do this alone." They turned to each other and then bowed to her.

"Yes princess." Slowly, she began her walk towards him. The only sign he showed was that of sadness. As if he would never be happy. Zelda sudden had the thought enter her head, causing her to stop where she is. –_Could it be?- _Zelda kept that very possible thought in her head. And yet, her heart told her that it was the truth. Her brother was in love with some one. Some one in that world he had come from.

Link closed his eyes, the wind blew by him gently, and it hurt him. Not physically, but it hurt him as it was a blow to the chest. He slowly took out the Ocarina, and began to play a song he had made in his travels to the other world. This song was about a girl and the wind, this song he cherished in his heart. Unaware of whom was behind him, his sister, Zelda, watch on. _-I know happen to you in that world, my brother- _Zelda, she gave a small frown _-My brother, were you in love with someone there?-_ Zelda slowly approached him and put her hand on his shoulder, Link finish the song before looking to the ground. "Brother, what is wrong?"

"Everything." Link said, "IF only...if only I could hold on to her for just a few more seconds, she would be here with me. My mission was to protect her, but...I fell in love with her instead." Zelda look at her brother sadly, so she was suddenly startled when he started yelling to the sky. "WHY COULD I NOT BRING HER WITH ME!" he sighed and got up, "She loved me back, and I know it. Talim loved me back, and I left her." He looked to his sister, "And do you know what?" Zelda looked at her brother.

"What?"

"This is the same day I meant her. I been with her for a whole year, this was going to be the first year we would have been together." He suddenly fell to his knees, tear streaming from his eyes. Zelda had never seen her brother like this, she was angry as well. Not Link, but to the three goddess that sent him there. _–Did they not foreseen this?- _She gently started to hug him. Through his tears, he managed to say more.

"Just after we defeated that creature," he said softly, his tears slightly drying up, "She hugged me, because we both lived through it. Then, she lean up and kissed me. She told me softly, so only I could her, that she loved me." Zelda held on to her brother, she felt that pain before. Zelda looked up to the skies, -_Oh yes, we are going to have a very long talk-_ she thought so hard, she was certain that the three goddess had her.

Next Chapter: Talim's Sadness and a angry Sister.

Okay, that how much I got. Oh yeah, before I finish up. I want to see how many people have seen the previews of the new Soul Calibur 3! That it is probably going to be the best so far…Okay, got to go.

Laterz


	2. Talim heartache and a angry sister

Alright, so far so good. Four reviews is not bad at all. Let see if I can get more. Now, as we all know, I got this idea from CypticElf, and a bit from the game itself. I really thought this out, and I found out that this story might be six or seven chapters long, if not eight. One of my shorter stories indeed, but it might be the best out of all of them. Alright, enough about me, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or Legend of Zelda. DUH! I would be filthy stinking rich if I did. Also, boo to EGM magazine for saying that Soul Calibur 2 was not a good game. That's right I said it. What are you going to do about it. (FBI bust through the door) Aw cr- (Beat down begins)

Chapter 2- Talim's heartache and a angry Sister

(Zelda's Dream)

Farore, Din, and Nayru appeared to Zelda in her dreams. So this was not new to them. What was new was the fact that she was looking the other way, not looking at them.

"Princess Zelda." Farore spoke after a minute or two, a worry look on her face. "There is something wrong with our champion."

"I know." Zelda said softly.

"So do you know what to do?" Din asked

"Yes."

Nayru looked at Zelda, her back still showing to them, her arms crossed. Apparently, Zelda was mad. "Princess…are you angry?"

"How can you tell?" she simply said, her back still to them. Silence rained down on them for two minutes before Nayru broke the silence.

"You are angry…at us?" Zelda turned around quickly, her face showing that she was not mad at all. She was down right furious. The three goddesses took a step back as Zelda exploded with anger.

"HOW COULD YOU!" She screamed, the goddesses were visible shaken by her outburst. "HOW COULD YOU NOT FORSEEN THE CONSQUENCES OF SENDING MY BROTHER TO THAT WORLD!"

"But Princ-"

"BUT PRINCESS' NOTHING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY BROTHER IS EVEN GOING THROUGH!" the goddesses shook there head slowly, they had no idea of what was going on. "MY BROTHER'S HEART IS SLOWLY DYING BECAUSE YOU DID NOT WANT TO TAKE THE GIRL WITH HIM!" This got the goddesses attention.

"The priestess?"

"YES!"

"I believe…" Din said first.

"…someone has not been…" Farore said next.

"…giving us all the information we needed." Nayru. Now it was Zelda that was confused. –_What are they talking about?_- The three goddesses nodded to one another and the put their hands up to one another and began to chant. Seconds later, a young woman appeared. She was a very beautiful woman too. Long flowing hair that gave off a green shine and seem to float on its own, nice tan skin, and a smile that could melt any heart. This did not help at all for the fact that she was completely nude. She looked around, wondering where she was.

"You have some explaining to do," Din said.

"Wind Deity." Nayru.

(Will continue in next chapter)

Lidi, Talim's mother, walked across the village, looking for her daughter. Sanput, Talim's father, also was looking for her. They had not seen their daughter for nearly two days. The evening sky looked truly wonderful, but they could not enjoy it until they found their daughter. They both met in the middle of the village, near one of the giant windmills that Talim used to hang around.

"Have you found her yet, Lidi." She shook her head, causing Sanput to sigh in frustration. "Where could she be?" They both started to walk to the one other place that she could possibly be at: Grandmother and Elder Kalana. They walked up to her hut and knocked on the entrance.

"Come in." an old voice rang. They both enter to find the old woman staring out window, into the sky.

"Mother Kalane, have you seen my daughter?" Lidi asked. Kalana nodded her head slightly, giving a slight sigh of sadness.

"Yes, I have."

"Do you know where she is then?"

"She is trying to heal herself."

"WHAT!" Sanput eyes widen, "Who dare lay a hand on my daughter?"

"Why did she not come to us," Lidi asked, looking at Kalana, "Surly we could mend her wounds, so why not come to us, or one of the villagers or yourself?"

"I am sorry, but this wound can not be healed by herbs or wrapping. It is her heart, her heart cries out for someone…someone who had left her."

Sanput thought on she had said, "My daughter, Talim, was in love?" Kalana nodded. "Then we must go look for this person and retrieve him back to her." Kalana shook her head.

"Impossible."

"Why?"

"The man she is in love with is from another world." Sanput jaws drop slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"Talim fell in love with a young man named Link, a warrior from another world." Kalana said. "Talim told me before she disappeared. I have no idea where she is, but I fear for her."

Several miles away from the village-

Talim walked into the small clearing, under her arms was a small blanket and food. The clearing was beautiful, a small stream ran through here, providing so many forms of life here. Talim eyes watered slightly as she found it hard to be there. She came to a small boulder and lean against. Her heart pounded, bringing back memories of her first meeting of Link.She slide down into a sitting position against the boulder. Her memories flooding back to her

_-Flashback-_

_Talim walked into the clearing, just two hours away from her village. The sky was beginning to darken a started to set camp. She heard a noise from behind her and she quickly turned around. A small hare appeared into the clearing, it dash off to the side, just as a young man jumped at it to catch it. The young man hit face first into the ground. He sat up and rubbed his nose, his face scrunched up in pain. Talim laughed at the scene and the man looked up to her. The man walked up to her and asked her something, but the language he spoke in was one Talim did not understand. She looked at the man, taking detail of what he wore and facial features. She saw him clap his hand and spoke softly, praying to his gods, then, he looked up and spoke perfectly to her. That got to learn from each other. The first thing she learned from him was his name: Link._

_-End of Flash back-_

Talim buried her head in the blanket, the same blanket Link had given to her on their trip. She started to cry, not caring if anyone was around to hear her. She cried and cried, only thinking of him, she looked up to the stars, her tears running down her cheeks.

"Link…," she said softly, "please come back to me. Please…I need you…I can't live with out you…please return to me." She soon fell asleep, her tears continued to pour. Her request was currently being going over by the beings in the heavens.

Aww….that was sad. I did not know I had that in me. Well, I hope you like. Review please. And give me luck to write this and finish it.

LAterz


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Man, I churning out chapter after chapter. There is no stop to it, although there is the ending. Maybe that flu was a blessing in disguise, I don't know, but all I know is that I must finish this. Okay. Here is the third the chapter.

Chapter 3: The truth comes out.

(Zelda's dream)

The Wind Deity looked at the three goddesses before her.

"Din…Farore…Nayru…" she said looking at each of them. She raised her hand to scratch the back of her head. "How is it going?" They stayed silent and stared hard at the deity, their arms crossed.

"You have been keeping certain information from us." Din said her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Certain information about our champion and your priestess getting involved with each other." Farore spoke up.

"Oh…that….well…you never asked?" she said sheepishly.

"NEVER ASKED!" Din cried, "Listen here Wind, this information was crucial, if they were to fall in love. We have no idea of what to do. What if they were to have child!" Wind gasps at what Din had said.

"Why I never…" Wind said. "You think Talim will do something like that. Talim is a very smart girl, she would not go and have…fun…with Link. She loves him to much for that. Also, you are putting down your 'champion' as well. Surely, they would not both give in to temptation like that. They are smart kids!"

"They are in their teen years. They would try and experience what they are feeling." Nayru said, "and the only people around are each ot-"

"Bull." Wind retorted.

"Why did you not tell them to stop liking each other?"

"What! I can't interfere their emotions."

"Yet, you interfere with Talim's life in everything else."

"That's different, I just warn her of danger or something."

"I see no harm in telling them that can't love one another." Farore said bluntly. Zelda now stepped in.

"Excuse me." She said angrily, "But you are not off the hook yet. How can you say such a thing, Farore?"

"Princess…you must understand…we had to send Link to that world. He was the only one that could be trusted to keep her in good hands."

"Yes…that still does not explain why the girl can not love him." Zelda said softly.

"She is not from this world…" Din started.

"So…what, that's the only explanation you have."

"You don't understand the complexity of the situation. She can not come here, period. That is the rule. She belongs in that world, Link belongs in this one." Farore said, but Zelda was fuming. This was not solving a thing, suddenly, an idea hit her.

"Send me to her."

"What!"

Send me to the girl, Talim."

"No…out of the question…there is no way we are going to send you there. There are many horrible things there. There are monster and bandits and among other things."

"And the difference between my world and the girl's is…" The goddesses try to open their mouths to say something to keep her from going. Hell, they will not let her go period. But Zelda had ways to make them do things. They hung their heads down in defeat; they had been caught in her trap. Zelda smile lightly in her victory.

"We will send you," Din said, "But only for an hour."

"We can not risk your safety any longer than that."

"The gods in that world are going to be angry at us." Zelda look at Nayru.

"Gods?" Zelda questions, "How many gods are there?"

"Many gods of many religions." Din said

"There is some form a leadership there though." Farore said.

"What?" the Wind sighs and took Zelda's hand and clamped into her own.

"There are four main gods and goddesses that are the leaders of all of them. One is Zeus; he comes from the Greek religion. The second god is….well…his name is God." Zelda was confused.

"His name is….God." she said. The Wind nodded her head.

"He likes it if you just call him G." (G-Unit!) "He is of the Christian religion."

"The third is the Goddess called Freya, of Norse Gods." The wind thought a bit and smiled, "She will probably understand your concerns and side with you.." Zelda nodded smiling lightly. She frowned and started counting.

"You said there was four, you only counted three."

"Oh…well….that last Goddess is…" The Wind blushed slightly from embarrassment "The last one is me."

"You?"

"Yup."

"I thought you were a deity."

"Same thing as goddess."

"Oh…" Zelda looked at the three goddesses behind her. "Well, are you going to send me or not."

"Well…"

"DO IT!" Zelda screamed at them. The goddesses quickly chanted and stuck there hands out. The next thing Zelda remembered was waking up in her bed before being engulfed in light.

Clearing-

Talim slept soundly, clutching the blanket close to her. It was only thing that kept her from catching a cold. Talim woke up, something was wrong in the air. She could sense it.

"Wind." She called out. "There is something wrong." The wind said nothing, which cause Talim to panic. –_the wind is not answering me! Something is wrong, the wind always answer when I call for it.- _Then, quiet suddenly, a thin white light appeared before her in the clearing. She watch in amazement as the light grew bigger until finally, she saw a dark figure in the light coming though. Her first thought was Link, basically because of the ears and the blonde hair. But no, it was someone else. It was a young woman coming through the light. She stood there a few second and the light disappeared. She turned around and looked up to the sky and smiled. She then turned around and looked directly at Talim.

"Um…Hello." The woman said, "I am looking for someone. A young woman that goes by the name of Talim." Talim stood up slowly and bowed slightly.

"I am she. My name is Talim." The woman blushed embarrassedly.

"Sorry I did not know. I am here because I want to meet you." She said smiling brightly; Talim just tilted her head off to the side in confusion. "My name is Zelda, Link's older sister." Talim eyes opened wide, " I want to meet the woman who feel in love with my brother, and he in love with her."

"Link's…sister…" Zelda nodded.

"That's me." Talim rushed up and embraced her.

"Howishedoing?Ishefine?Doeshemissme?DoesheknowthatImisshim?Ishe-" Zelda laughed and hugged the girl.

"He does…but I fear for his life." Talim looked up to her, her eyes slightly watery. "He misses you dearly."

"Why could he not come, why you?"

"I forced my way here. But I will leave in the hour. There is much to discuss. Come, let us go to the nearest home."

There, chapter three is done. In my face…I mean, in your face….yeah that's right. I am on a roll. OH yeah. Review….

Chapter 4: Deciding the fates of the love ones


	4. Deciding the fates of the love ones

Alright, thanks for the reviews. For mega edgar, I am not really basing this on anything…Well… a bit from CypticElf and the other from my dreams…its all very confusing. And looky here…Cyptic wrote me a review….so happy…I am. Alright, ready for another chapter. Yes. Here we go.

Chapter 4: Deciding the fates of the love ones.

Din sighed as Zelda disappeared from her view. She started to count. "5…4…"

"3…2…" Farore spoke after her.

"1…here we-" Nayru was cut off when they vanished from their realm.

Council of the Gods and Goddesses-

"go." Nayru finished. All around them, gods and goddesses of many religions sat….er floated, staring at the three goddesses. A lone voice spoke up from the murmuring voices.

"Din, Farore, and Nayru." They all looked up meekly at the god Zeus, who arms were crossed at the moment, staring hard at them.

"Y-yes?"

"You have broken the sacred law." Zeus stated, "And I must ask…why?"

"Well...it is concerning one of our own…and one of yours." Din said

"Not my people." Zeus said, he clapped his hands together and the Wind Deity appeared. "It is her people that you speak of."

"Zeus!" Wind replied happily, "How you doing big guy?" Zeus raised an eyebrow to the Wind.

"I though we have been over this Wind." Zeus said.

"Indeed we all have been over this." The second god…God, appeared. He too turned to the wind and crossed his arms.

"Oh… whats up, G." Wind said.

"We gods are." Was his answer. Wind merely sweatdropped at his replied answer.

"Why are you so persistent on this girl." Zeus said. "Why must they be together so badly?"

"Because…" Wind said, "Talim deserves it."

"Deserves it, Bah!" A god yelled from above, Wind rolled her eyes at the god. –_Damn you and all Hades- _"No mortal deserve anything from us."

"You are wrong once again Hades." The last member showed up Freya. Goddess of Love (The other goddess of love) and among 'other things' "Everything deserves some thing. It's just the matter of level what they can receive."

"Yes, that is true Freya." G said. He then turned to the three goddesses, whom they were trying to keep very quiet, "This does not mean you three are off the hook. There is still the matter of you transporting this Zelda woman to our world. What say you three?"

"She forced us." ,was the reply.

"She…forced you." From way up, laughter can be heard from Hades. The Din felt the urge to bolt Hades were he stood, but stood against that decision. "I am going to say that you are trick into. Deal?" They nodded their heads. For the first time in the history of the gods, they were going to deny that incident ever happen.

"Now then, about the girl."

"Talim." Wind said

"Why do you think she deserves this chance?"

"She…she just does. I had known her since she was born. She has not harmed anyone, not unless she is trying to protect herself or Link."

Freya looked at the Wind, "We will take a trial." She looked at the other two gods and nodded. They nodded as well and turned to Wind. "You will not make any decisions in this Trail, Wind." Wind nodded.

"What a minute! You surely not considering this are you?" Hades said, floating down from above.

"What if we are?" Zeus said to him.

"Come brother. Do you remember the last time you sent people to another world?"

"Yes I do, and it turned out quiet well."

"I remembered doing that several times actually." G said, "I have to say though, I was quiet a sight to see several different people fight each other."

"Yes, yes. Fun and all. But really, she is just some mortal, along Princess Zalde and warrior Lonk." He was suddenly bolted by an angry Din.

"That's Zelda and Link, nimrod." She huffed and turned around diligently. The other two merely smiled in her actions.

"We will start the trails now. And if she is deserving of this." Freya said, Wind listening to her words. "She may stay with the boy." Wind smiled, " But if she fails to meet up with the level of requirements, she will not see him again. Is this clear Wind."

Wind nodded her head, "She will pass the trails."

"Then go to her and explain the situation to her." G said.

"And have her pray for luck." Zeus said.

End of Chapter-

Alright, a bit shorter than normal. But it is okay all the same. Hope you like this chapter. I sure did.

Chapter 5- Meeting the Parents


	5. Meeting the Parents

This will be a longer chapter. That is for sure. Next chapter will be flash back to the time Link and Talim traveling together. So here I go. Good luck for me.

Chapter 5: Meeting the Parents

Link looked down at his drink, feeling slightly better in telling Zelda what was bothering him for two days. The bartender and owner of the pub, Rubert as Link knew him by, finished serving another customer and walked over to Link.

"A lad, you seem to be in the hole," Rubert said, "Which you seem to have trouble coming out of."

"Yeah, Rubert" Link sighed, he could never guess how he knew these things.

"Link, where have you been this past year? Another one of your wild adventures, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Link, is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah."

"Link are you gay?"

"Ye- hey!" Rubert laughed. Link smiled a little, Rubert also knew how to cheer him.

"So, where did you go this time?"

"Another world." Link said without batting an eyelash.

"Uh…eh?"

"I went to another world, Rubert"

"I repeat what I said earlier."

"Do you remember the chaos last year?"

"Uh…yeah. Everyone does. It was the work of that evil bastard of a magician."

"Not this time. It was something else, an evil greater than that 'bastard of a magician'. It was a sword."

"A…sword."

"Yes, a sword. An evil sword with power far greater than any in this world, or in any other world." Rubert leaned over and touched Link's forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever." He said. Link smiled a bit more.

"I speak the truth Rubert." He sighed again, "I also met a girl there."

"Really. What kind of girl?"

"This girl was like one of the goddesses."

"Mean?"

"No!" Link glared at Rupert, whom merely smiled. "She has a pure heart, she is really kind and gentle and…"

"Pretty?"

"Yeah…" Link almost said it dreamily, and he did. "She is something else. I tell you that." Suddenly, Link felt two pairs of arms hung around him.

"Look who we found." Link suddenly found himself being latched on by two girls he never met before.

"My my…It the 'hero of time'…Want a drink big boy?" Link only smile a little, embarrassed slightly.

"Sure." He simply said.

Few hours later-

Link looked at the two girls with pity. One was on the floor passed out; the other was barely hanging on to him. Link had not even finished his first drink when he walked in hours ago. He never likes to drink much.

"Ha..ha…you look funny…" the girl said before falling off her chair and hitting the floor. Link sighed once again, -_Not much older that Talim_-

"Talim never drinks, another reason I like her." He said out loud. Rubert, who was enjoying the scene, snapped his head to Link.

"Talim? I finally get a name. How long have this 'Talim' been traveling with you?"

"About a year." He said, his hands digging for some rupees

"And you like her?"

Link looked up, smiling slightly. "No." Rubert raised an eyebrow at his answer, but before he could question Link further, Link beat him to it. "No, I don't like her. I love her, with all my heart and soul." He drops some rupees and walked out of the pub.

Near Talim's village-

Zelda walked next to Talim, silence surrounding them, neither knowing what to say to one another.

"Well…"Zelda started "Have you and Link ever…done anything together." Talim turned her head and stared at her curiously.

"Well…we fought together." Zelda would have asked how many battles they have been through together, but kept her mouth shut. "Also, we hunted, cooked, and bathed together." Zelda now turned wide eye to her. –_What! They bathed together!_- "But Link always seemed relented to bathe for some reason." Talim said. She never knew that, in Zelda's world, it was considered that it was sacred for a man and woman to bath together when they were involved with one another. Talim turned to Zelda, just now noticing that she turned red.

"Why are you red?"

"Oh nothing." Zelda said quickly. Talim stopped and threw her blanket over Zelda's head.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but when Link and I traveled. Many people thought he was a demon, so they tried to kill him. We only managed to get away most of the time."

"Oh. Okay then."

Talim's village appeared as they continued to walk and soon was standing on the outskirts of it.

"We are going to my Grandmother Kalana. She would let you stay until your time is up."

"Can we trust her?" Talim nodded.

"She is the elder of this village and can be the only other villager that can talk the wind." Zelda nodded, if Talim can trust her, so can she. Suddenly, something flew down and landed on Talim's shoulder.

"Alun! Did Grandmother Kalana let you out to find me?" Zelda eyes widen as she took a good look at the bird. –_A hawk! They have hawks in this world! Ours died long ago when the Cuckoos came to be._-

"You have a hawk?" Zelda said softly, she reached out slowly to the bird and stroked it feather. It was beautiful creature in Zelda's eyes. Talim smiled at Zelda's surprise. "It's a Red-Tail. A rare breed here in the part of the world. I found him injured when I was walking in the hills."

"He is a beautiful animal." Talim smiled. "Come, we must speak to Kalana before time is up!" She grabbed Zelda's hand and rushed towards the Elder Kalana

Kalana's Home-

Sanput was dead tired, so when the door busted wide open with Talim running in with a person, he almost went into shock.

"Talim!" He ran up and hugged her. "We were worried about you. How come you did not tell us of your problem. This man from another world your grandmother speaks of." Talim turned to Kalana, who merely smiled and nodded. "Talim…you are growing up to fast for this old man." Kalana merely scoffed when he said old.

"When you reach my age, you will truly know the meaning of old." Lidi came into the room and hug her daughter.

"My baby girl is growing up." She cried, Talim merely blushed in embarrassment.

"Mother," Lidi let go of her daughter and Talim back away to the stranger, "Father. This is Zelda, Link's older sister." Both parents gave her and Kalana a questioning look.

"But I thought you said-"

"She is from another world. The gods there sent her here on her request, but she does not have much time." Talim reached up to pull the blanket off, but paused. "Do not be frighten be her appearance." She pulled it off, reveling Zelda her face. Both Sanput and Lidi eyes went straight for her ears.

"My…you got…big ears…er…." Zelda only smiled.

"Its okay, most people in my world has long ears. I am not the only one who looks like this though. Link's ears are a bit longer." Sanput reached over to his daughter and pulled her close.

"You did not tell me they were going to look like that." He said softly

"Father, do not mean so cruel. Link looks just like his sister, show some respect." She said back to him, causing him to go wide eye. Zelda clapped her hands together and and gave a huge smile.

"So where do I began?"

…..And I am spent. Okay that it. Go home now. Or go to another site or something. Also, I hear on the internet that there is going to be a crossover of the century or something. Namco is going up against Capcom in a game called Namco vs. Capcom. I saw a video from the 'suppose site' I have to say, it is the BOMB! It looks so cool.The site is fightersgeneration. com goto it and look for the link. They also have soul caliber characters, which are Mistrigui (spelling?) and Cassandra. But they say that all of them are in there. No Link though. Its okay, because my first favorite are in there. Darkstalker rule. Oh yeah. Go check it out


	6. Damn Scales

Okay now. This is going to be a close one. I am not sure if I am going to keep my promise to myself that this is going to be at least 8 chapters long. But…the more the merry. Let's get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur. But I do own the new character that is coming out in this one chapter. So shove off. Ha Ha. (Sorry)

Chapter 6: Damn Scales

Sanput stared hard at Zelda. Not just hard, but with a crazed look in his face. _–Surely-_ He thought _–Talim is not just in love with a warrior. She is in love with a prince! Who fights nearly every other month of the year! By himself! With no warriors to back him up! This warrior/prince is a god!- _Talim started to fidget around, looking nervously at her father.

"Father?" Sanput did not hear his daughter speak. He was currently thinking on what kind of a child Talim and this Link could give to his family.

"Sanput?" Lidi walked over to her husband, "Dear…"

"Do you speak the truth?" Sanput finally said. "About him going off to face great evils by himself." Zelda nodded. Talim started to be really nervous, thinking that her father would not let her be with him. Sanput smiled, giving Talim barely enough room to breath.

"I conclude," he started, "That this man is fit in my eyes, or mind." He added. Talim smiled and everyone gave a sigh of relief. "Now if you excuse me, I got some sleep to catch up on. Lidi?" His wife smiled and he held her close and walked out the door. Kalana walked over to Talim and Zelda.

"The boy will protect with all his might." She said, "And he has a lot of might in him." She smiled and walked out as well_.-Probably to enjoy the night air-_, Talim thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder , she turned to face Zelda.

"My time is almost up, there is something else I want you to know." Talim nodded, wondering what she could surprise her now. "They gods are looking over you life to see if you are indeed worthy to be with him." Zelda smiled, "I believe you are, they way Link misses is all I need to know. Besides," Zelda said, looking quite thoughtful, "I love to have a sister-in-law like you." That caught Talim off guard.

"What!"

"Oh…nothing." Zelda said smiling.

"Zelda!" Zelda laughed. _-She is like a sister I never had, and one I am not going to lose either.-_

The Heavens-

Buddha was bored, along with G, Zeus, and Freya. He was called to replace the Wind Deity in the decision making. Now he wished he didn't, not because the girl had anything bad. Its just that it was so boring, and pointless by the looks of it. In the middle of the four, was a scale, with one side completely touching the floor. That side had nothing but white stone in it, filled to the rim and still filling up. The other side had nothing but three small black pebbles in it. The scale itself looked to be made of pure gold, it was slightly larger than normal scales, be that most scales were not over ten feet tall. The white stone itself were the good deeds and sacrifices a person made, the black stone for all the misdeeds and sins that a person had done. Apparently, Talim did almost nothing but good deeds her whole life. Even try to save those who were evil.

"Okay, that's enough." Buddha said, raising himself off the ground.

"But-" Freya started, but was cut off immediately from Buddha.

"But nothing. It is plain to see that she had pass the Soul Scales with flying colors." G nodded to this.

"Surely, there is no reason for us to continue on with this. Where did we leave off?" he asked Zeus.

"I think right before she turned 14."

"Okay, yeah there is no point in going on. She could not possible pull something off in two years time to make that scale dip the other way." G nodded and clapped his hands together. A loud sound was heard and a lone figure was standing next to the scale. It was one of G's angels. He looked at all the gods before letting his eyes rest on the Soul Scale. His eyes widen slightly before returning his eyes on the gods.

"Yes, my lord."

"Drango, as you can see," G stated, "Someone pass the Soul Scale with absolute flying colors. It is time to set the stage."

"Trial of the Gods?" All four nodded, he eyes reverted back to the scales, "Impressive. No one had taken the trial since your 'son' G." G said nothing, but gave a small smile, "And your to Zeus, if I am not mistaken." Zeus puffed up with pride.

"I am damn proud of him too."

"Prepare the Trial, Drango." Drango nodded and walked away to the next room. _–How could a young mortal tip the scale so far. She has no blood of the gods, neither a purpose in doing such things for no rewards.- _He began to focus on Talim, trying to find her fears and strengths –_Could it be that she is the legendary angel? Born of mortal parents with no help from the gods? Is she the Pure Mortal Angel?-_

Notes:

Drango the Soul Angel: One of the few angels in charge with rare occurrences. Like the one Talim is taking upon. Takes fears and manifest them so the ones that passed the Soul Scales faces them. One of few angel ever to given this tasks as high as this one.

Soul Scales: Each and every good and bad thing you do is add to the scale. With varies weight depending on the deeds that is done. Something like this is used by the Grim Reaper to determine if you are to be sent to heaven or….the other place.

Pure Mortal Angel: An angel that is born from mortals, like Jesus or one of the other few pure souls that tried to do things right, Only no help or interferncefrom gods, goddesses, or any other heavenly creature are involved. Said to be that every few thousand year one is born to bring peace to the world. Funny, Talim is the one to bring peace to the world. Imagine that. Hmm…..

Also, I am thinking of making another story. Avatar: Airbender kind of story. To get a clue on what is going to be like. Go to my Profile to get an idea.


	7. Meeting once again

Sry…but I gonna have to make this one a short chapter. Not a lot of time on the computer. But reviews are nice. Also, sry for the long update.

One more thing… I don't care what you think or what anyone else thinks about Zelda and link, this is my story; get it THROUGH your head.

Chapter 7- Meeting once again

Talim sighed and looked at Zelda.

"So when do you think Link and I can see each other again?" Zelda looked to the skies, not really sure what to say.

"Hard to say." She said, "Could be weeks, months, years even."

"How about right now." A voice called out. Both Zelda and Talim jump, scared out of their minds, they turned to see a man smiling at the leaning against the wooden building.

"Who are you?" Talim question.

"I am Drango, angel of God, Trial of the Gods keeper, if you will." He bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet the young woman who tip the Soul scales in her favor."

"What?"

"You are needed in the heavens." And before Zelda and Talim could say anything else, they were gone in a puff of smoke.

-Hyrule-

Link was sitting in Zelda's garden, unaware of his sister's little adventure. His ears picked up on faint footsteps, he turned, brandishing his sword, ready to cut down this impeding foe.

"Hold on there, young warrior." A man said, "I am here to see you, not fight."

"Who are you? How did you get inside the castle?"

"The name is Drango, I was sent here to retrieve you."

"Retrieve?"

"Yes, to see Talim in her trials."

"Talim? Trials?"

"Yes, now it is time to see her again, Link. Get ready." Link barely got out breath before he to disappeared in a puff of smoke.

-the Heavens-

Talim thought this was great and all that her request was granted, but to take a Trial, that was cutting it to far.

"Zelda, I am a bit scared."

"Me, too." They heard footsteps and the turned around to find the angel Drango walking to them.

"The prize is here." He moved to the side to revel a very confused Link. Both Talim and Link eyes went straight to each other. With a cry of utter pure happiness, Talim ran forward and nearly tackled Link into the ground.

"I missed you so much!" hugging Link like the was no tomorrow. Zelda only rolled here eyes.

"This is getting to mushy, even for me." Drango nodded in agreement.

"I am sorry for cutting this short, but the Trials are nearing. You must prepare." And with that, he walked away. Link managed to get up, looking at Talim.

"What trials is he talking about?" Talim shrugged.

"I don't know…but I have to beat the Trials," Talim closed her eyes and place her hands over her heart. "for us."

End of chapter. All done with this one. Once again, thanks for the upcoming reviews.

Laterz


	8. Trail of the Gods Bout 1

After a long months. I decided to finally show up. So here it is. The last of the chapters of Soul Calibur: Worlds apart.

Chapter 8: Trail of the Gods- Bout 1

Drango held up 3 fingers. "The trail will hold 3 bouts. One of each is a battle of a strong warrior of another world. You must beat all three warriors."

"I don't want to fight, but if I must, I will." Talim said, "But can't you change it to just so I can answer 3 questions."

"Sorry." Drango said smiling softly. Talim ready her weapons, the Soul Calibur.

"I'm ready." She said.

"You can do it Talim, you beat Abyss. You can defiantly take on who ever he throws at you." Link called out, encouraging her, lifting her spirits.

"Your first opponent is…"Drango lifted his hands and snapped his fingers, a large puff of clouds appeared and a man in a white karate uniform and a red band on his head appeared. "Ryu."

"Piece of cake. He has no weapons." Link said, then thought of the old man he and Talim fought a while back. He had no weapons either, and he nearly beat them into ground. "on second thought, be really careful."

"Begin!" Talim held up her guard as the man Ryu rushed forward and attempted to punch her face in. She twisted away and tried to lash out in a counter attack, but only met air as the man jump out of reach. He smirked and crossed his arms.

"What?" Talim said, still holding up her guard.

"You remind me of someone." He said, he then retied his band to his head and took his fighting stance again. He ran at her once again and jumped up and starting spinning with his legs striking at her. Talim struggle to hold up, but he broke through her guard with the last kick, leaving her exposed.

"Shouryuuken!" He gave it his all into the attack, the dragon uppercut, intended for Talim's chin, but Talim managed to spin away before it connected.

"Here I come" she yelled. As Ryu feet touched the ground she race up to him and jumped into the air and planted both feet into his chest sending him back, she pushed off and spinning forward, planting both feet into his chest again, sending him into the air, she did it once more, and then kick him once more before she landed on her back for good measure sending him flying across the arena. She rolled up back onto her feet and took the guard once again.

Ryu jumped back onto his feet, holding his chest, a frown on his face. Talim raced after him, trying to finished this fight before it dragged on for to long. He then pulled his hand together, cupping them to his side and ball of energy form, lighting striking flowing everywhere.

"Shinkuu…." He said softly. Link, who was standing off to the side, felt the hairs on his head stand on end.

"Talim." He said. He then realized what was going to happened, Abyss did this too before he launched and orb of black energy at him. "Talim! Watched out!"

Talim heard, she was now a 2 feet away from him before she realized her mistaken. She jumped up at the last second.

"Hadouken!" Ryu thrusted his hands forward, his whole body moved back from the force he was throwing, a large single blast of energy shot out. Blinding everyone

"Talim!" Link screamed, he tried to walk forward, but something held him back, his sister, Drango, the gods? He did not know. But he could not move.

He never saw it coming, above the stream of energy, Ryu just happen to look up to see Talim's foot hit him square on the face, disrupting the stream of energy sending him flying off the arena into the water that surrounding the arena. He surfaced up to see Talim breathing hard, a small smile on her face. He gave a hearty laugh. "You win."

"Talim wins." Drango said. Link felt his released and he rushed over to Talim and hugged her.

"Your still alive!." Link exclaimed.

"Of course. Like you said, I beat Abyss. Nothing can beat me." She said before giving him a light kiss on the lips. " And I have you by my side, I can take on anything." she said.

Drango smiled, _I believe I am going to need up the ante if I want to make this challenging._

Sry for the long delay….Its just…I am in the Army. That's right, this writer is part of the armed forces. Scary…..boo. Any ways, I did not lose my sense of humor. So expect more chapters


End file.
